Build talk:Team - UW Terraway/Archive 1
Is an anonymous someone creating this build topic by topic? if so, is this a working build to SC UW with the new nerf? :Conset or not the chamber sin would take too much damage as would the bonder, just did a quick test w/o cons using blessed armor and lightning shield. got hit for 50-100 with barrier covered by bond JackdoesSCs 21:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Scythe build will work better for pits, simply because of the easy ballings. Ja00d 23:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Damage capped at 25ish, will a scythe be worth it? You want a lot of packets of small damage, not big packets like a scythe does. Plus if you don't go /E no stoneflesh which quickly means dead assassin =\--TahiriVeila 03:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sry but > incorrect>> prot over life and gg —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' I I Alita I I (talk • ) 23:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) (UTC). A/Me chamber I did some testing of my own, in fact 4 days of it, and found that a/me and emo chamber is fine, ofc always use prot b4 life bond!! i came to the same solution,, low hp 105 + 1 blessed on armor + prot and life bond from emo reduce the dmg to -5 per hit this is very much sustainable for the max agro of 1st pull + more, i havent found its breaking point yet. if u only let a bit of the pressue off of shroud!, (unseen fury) works perfectly ^^. takes pressure off shroud and the emo's energy drain "which is high during large agros" i.e no hits = no drain.this 205hp 105+grail is only needed for the first 2 pulls, after that chamber can use high hp to do everything else. the (a/me e/mo) also works nicely for vale, 2X tanks rly speeds things up, solo\s path clear and so,i post here only bcos ppls realy need to drop this obby obsesion ^^ fail much do we ? chamber = OwVkIoD3HPSUEgOjJgGgNILYE0BE vale = OwVkIoD3HPSUEgOjJgGwSgN4o4BE ... if u unhappy with no blind ,, take it vs i dont care chamber emo = OgNDoKvvS1C0C3MlVylyDHExDA vale emo = OgNDoKr/Sug1C0C3MlV8CyDHEA DONT FORGET . low hp armor is only for the 2 main chamber pulls after that back to norm . vale doesnt need low hp . Sheilds make no differance so high energy set for weps . THIS ISNT TERRAWAY @@ its "UWSC" post is only here for more to see!! any questions feel free to pm me ING:I I Alita I I I I Alita I I A/Me Chamber Me and some friends did some testing using just an essence on the first chamber pull. Emo was fine on energy but Sin had problem with health. Feigned wasn't enough regen or damage reduction. Our setup on the sin was 105 health so only took 5 damage after bonds. and if it helps anyone Shadow form's damage reduction doesnt seem to happen after prot bond. JackdoesSCs 06:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :For The chamber sin problem, I got it. The SoS Rit Will now Cast Weapon of Shadow which will blind every enemies which attack him. So If no more attacks, no more health probs. (The SoS Ritu must heal the sin too in any case of health problems. And Im asking : Anybody wanna try a full run with this? Pm me for any question (I am the creator of the build. I just didn't know that I had to create a user name.) --S M A L L 15:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) is a/me chamber possible with normal bonder (who does his bonds on you) and the emo does prot spirit on you? the a/me is the whole time with the emo only not at uwg. Is this possible? Unrelated note Since sins can now 600 and 55, do you think it is possible to tank DoA's ravenhart gloom like we used to? 55hp won´t work if there is a lot of degen from conditions, or with life-steal attacks/touch skills (since you break spells with DP-->SF but if you take a bonder with protective bond, essence bond and balthazar's aura, also with martyr to remove conditions plus a battery to maintain bonds, could you make a non-secondary monk sin 55hp tank that worked on DoA? Because if so, you can take a A/Me with ether nightmare and cry of frustration, or a A/E with ol'Sliver, some other AoE spells (and Radiation Field) that worked on DoA? i have to see if that works. Still need to check skills of foes in doa (but i'm pretty sure on Gloom there's no touch skills, or old build wouldn't work. PS: If you take a A/E can GoS replace DP? Turns out that GoS is enough to maintain SF if you have enchant mod and 16 Shadow Arts. PSS: I only posted this here 'cause there seems to be some activity here, so i'd like the advice. Thanks in advance. : Sins can't 55 any better that they already could (aka: crap). SF's damage reduction kicks in before PS, so that's a no-go. 13:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried this with both 55hp and 105hp using protective bond and other bonds, and FAIL. Tried both again with Protective Spirit and other bonds and FAIL.I don't remember if i tried a 600 version (I successfully ran the beach tank on mqsc with my sin), but the point is, assassins seem to have lost their place in end-game PvE, and this concerns me very much, seeing thats my assassin is my only character that can access all endgame pve areas. (I actually see them prosper in FoW and UW, but seeing that i never did either pre-nerf, it aint working so well for me). Anyone has ideas on how to solve this? :::mo/a can use paradox and bu to spam sf. Go 55 setup, use shield of absorption (sf basically better spell breaker)no need for healing breeze. (Proc Spirit, shield of ab, paradox, sf, optional, blessed aura, balth spirit, essence bond.)-1337cshacker Pits Ok so I understand what TahiriVeila was saying above about the damage cap and why you would want small packets of damage, however, I still think a scythe will be more efficient in the pits. prof=A/D crit=9+1 sha=12+3+1 scythe=9formof distressof holy mightagilityof the masterof perfectionoptionalCharge/build Instead of stoneflesh for defense, you have the additional assassin enchantments which increases the defenses from shadow form, you also have the armor gain from critical agility and the health gain from way of protection. The optional can be used as a running skill, and aura of holy might could be swapped out if needed, although i think it is needed so you can be close or hit the cap every attack. If you really think defense is a problem, which i dont think it is, though you could put some points into earth prayers and add in conviction. Thats my view anyway let me know what you guys think Ja00d 17:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : The only problem with the scythe build is that you have to remember the damage cap, you can only do a max of around 30 damage anyways. With Sliver Armor you are under the damage cap but it would be per second lol Vennie ::^ what's the point of buffing a scythe if your damage cap is 25?--TahiriVeila 22:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::in theory you could use the attributes from your scythe mastery to put in critical strikes for additional energy, but still your dmg wouldn't be all that high. (The aura skill doesn't add +xx% dmg but +xx dmg to each skill.) so you could run 12+1 crit strikes 12+3+1 shadow form, and a free skill slot for stuff like Radiation Field. 14:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Asuran scan ignores shadow forms damage cap. Docta Jenkins 00:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) change chamber? considering that chamber is the hardest and longest job, im suggesting to take a spacialized duo for chamber, like a 55/ss or 600/ss who's able to clear chamber, vale path and do uwg and escort. drop the plains sin, which can be done by another terra (pools, mmnt or pits) so that emo and rit can do vale. what do you think? : yea Ima take a look at this ::a good 600 with consumables can tank the whole chamber easily and block so that foes dont move when SS'd, something like that (standard 600 and ss) the necro could be almost anything, he must have SS, BUH!, and anything else. Another nice chamber duo Really easy and puggable. kill skele with conjure, use 105hp set to tank the whole chamber with QZ up, mantain everything, block foes (like wall trick), put down famine and they'll die. EoE to speed up aatxe's killing. do quest with spirits to mantain things and kill with conjure (or change conjure for something else idk, its the first think i've though of) testing help Hi Everyone. This build got to be tested. It's just Theory At the moment. Thanks||Yup its gonna be a sos ritu WaytoBeassassin. IF YOU WANNA HELP ME WITH THIS TEAM BUILD : can you please correct my sentences since my english is not really good? And If you wanna Add optional Skills, do it! Contact me S M A L L 01:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC)S M A L L Mantra of Inscriptions Put it on the SoS so he can spam more, since the recharge was increased it might help for using feat more often [[user:Giantshark|'''Sharky]]talk 19:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) New 3 man lab build Hi there. The a/me sin has not worked as I expected. So I replaced the sos by monk and the a/me tank by ele. Gottat ry this now. :an ER cannot tank chamber, because when a nightmare popups he's dead (got stripped of 6 ench) --Giorgevich 20:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :sorry i've seen the spell breaker monk now. anyway the sb monk will get ele's aggro after he cast sb, unless the ele doesnt move. :: 4 terras are going to bodyblock so they dont move. Isn't it ok? --S M A L L 20:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: terras would have an hard time blocking (they get interrupted and get damage), and after when terras are gone chamberteam should kill groups 1by1 rather than balling many of them. --Giorgevich 21:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::If your having a hard time with interrupts bring Unseen Fury on Perma Bar. —Forget 03:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) 55 Sf Anyone ever think to go 55hp with SF? i currently run a 3 man group with: * Me/A with perma SF, 55hp, mantra of resolve and shroud of distress E/mo bonder N/rt damage dealer works pretty good :Your lying, skeles will rape you. —Forget 03:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yh, I tried UW with SF scythe + triple bonder and I still got raped by the skeles in the chamber^^.. Konschu 16:12, 12 March 2010 (UTC) prof=E/Me Earth=12+3+1 Fire=8+2 Energy=5+2 Inspiration=8of swiftnessauraflesharmornightmarefontof earthstriker/build This is an old UW solo build that is now important again with the SF nerf. Its use is described and demonstrated in Guru. A Video showing its use is here. If you replace Ether Nightmare with IAU or Ward of Stability it can be used to clear the spawning pools. ::True Gotta try this. Thanks :::Glyph of Swiftness isnt needed because of cons, could still keep ether night mare or replace it for rad field and have IAU. JackdoesSCs 04:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Terras Terras will need EBSoH to achieve the damage cap with sliver 10:59, 2 March 2010 (UTC) Skeletons of Dhuum Can they outheal the damage of them or do you use Personal cons to get rid off them? :depending on areas, sometime they can be outunned, sometimes you can kill with sliver and some aggro. --Giorgevich 18:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm interested in how the terra for the wastes survives the many skeletons during servants of grenth, cause I can't really see how anything in the build protects the terra from them. So if anybody who knows or have tried it could answer that I would appreciate it. User:Impulsion/UW-Fast2 What about taking some ideas from this guy? he uses loads of consumables in his builds but there are some nice. expecially the E/Me doing uwg solo and E/Me doing chamberclear (bonded)+grasps in vale+escort solo. i dont know if those are still doable with normal attributes (not raised by 3 with consumables). The E/Me Obby terras wouldnt work because if they got bodyblocked in a mob they would have to use sliver to get out So don't get body-blocked. To be honest, it will be better to wait until I perfect these builds and do some quick, full runs; I will post with proper instructions afterwards (that page is just to link people to in-game). The builds currently on this "Terrway" page are just not going to work or will be slower than going as a balanced team. Impulsion lab team adjustment e/me + e/mo e/mo should exchange "essence bond" for "heal party". he will still have a decent nrj management w/ "baltis" on himself only ("life bond" triggers "baltis"). e/me could also try "sliver armor", "aura of restoration" and/or "glyph of lesser energy". cuz is build ruins every e-management especially w/ all the interrupts -.- :More importantly, essence bond doesn't actually give you any energy when the damage you take is 0, so it is completely useless. E/Me needs no energy management other than balth spirit. Impulsion dude lol? Essence bond gives energy to the caster, thus it will never ever give energy to the tank. It also happens that it doesn't give energy to the bonder anyway because the tank takes 0 damage. Essence bond in this build does nothing other than add a -1 drain to bonder's energy -- Impulsion he's right! :Not completely useless, as there are times the tanks do take damage (but little bits). I think more importantly, it's there to ease energy management when being hit by -3e from prot bond. I will try dropping this one the next time I go, or maybe just go test alone (can't really tell what's going on usually as I'm under a flood of numbers) 23:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: No, all damage is reduced to 5% max hp, and then eliminated to 0. The tank takes no damage whatsoever, essence bond does nothing whatsoever. The only way it gains energy is as an enchantment to fuel ether renewal, and there are obviously a whole range of better options Impulsion ::: Hmm, perhaps the people I'm going with aren't doing it right then. Since they're sometimes dying, slowly, (thus, not with lost enchantments) and not due to conditions. As soon as the rune trader gets some of those insignias back in stock, I'll go try it out. 17:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Untested If its untested and only theories, take it into your Userpage, or at least make sure your theories might work with 1-2 test runs, don't expect to create a build then have other people test it for you --Risus 00:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Me and my guildies tested the assassin terras and they NEED EBSoH to deal max damage with sliver.BuH only makes sliver deal +25% damage wich won't achieve the max damage against some foes(e.g. obsidian behemoth who get hit for ~17 damage by sliver if I'm right so it's 21 damage with BuH)and sliver lasts 12 seconds(with 20% enchantment mod)and BuH lasts max 10 seconds.So if terras has been tested and lab has been tested too it should work.BTW sins don't need stoneflesh and shroud of distress active to tank terrorwebs. 19:59, 4 March 2010 (UTC) Suggested line-up suxs! Tbh the suggested line-up suxs. Especially Lab-team aint gonna work. I have done some runs with the following line-up: (They were much faster) Lab-team: E/Me Labtank + SS + E/Mo (vale & bonder in one) + SoS w/ EoE. (remaining: 4x Terra.) If the SS doesn't screw aggro, you won't have any problems cleaning the UW entry and chamber . In vale it is also faster due to SS. Escort is done by Labtank as usual. What do you think? : changed --Giorgevich 15:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Obby Flesh You really want to run Obby Flesh on mnts?Onechtaries 18:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Without insane rupting I'm not sure if a perma can kill it. What do i know, however ive tested an E/Me up mtns could kill 2 lone behemoths with just the obsi's. had to wait for resto to kill the 4 spawn i had. JackdoesSCs 03:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I mean, is this the best Elite-Skill for mnts? Costs 25Energy each ~25seconds :: Not sure a perma can kill it WTF? You do a lot more damage in mnts than before nerf if you use the same build, since there is no longer the -33%. -- Impulsion :::Yes they can but they need EBSoH for this CaRnyVaL 14:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Dhuum there aren't instructions for dhuum at some builds, can someone add them? :just Emo and SS have different jobs (by staying alive and using skillset in a certain way), others are just spamming in spirit form. but i'll add. --Giorgevich 20:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) SoS So, there won't be a SoS build? :O -- 05:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, the SoS had been replaced by the SS necro, which does same things but can kill much faster in chamber. ::guess im going bonder then :S -- 16:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) terra vids Someone can make terra vids/better walkthroughs? Im quite a fast T4 I think but im not sure if I do everything rite. Falrach 12:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :We're looking into putting together videos now. If you would like to join in, we could use a T4. Deaths Defiance 08:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Already did a run with ye if im rite......it failed pretty much at 2/10. I'll pm ye later for another run ok? Falrach 06:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::some guy called geor has put some terraway turotials on youtube and plans to add more in the future, i've added links for the T2 and T3 ''pryon'' Lab wouldn't it be ~10 mins faster if you'd just change the SS+bonder for a any/R bitch with famine and stuff to kill skeles/terrors and the lab tank for a 105 hp tank with visages. then you use the empty spot for a terra that does UWG+escort while the 105/famine/emo do vale Falrach 20:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :i tryed with a 105hpmonk/famine when i was testing. the fact is that: :*the monk is not so easy to use, you have to cast things every 5 secs or so, mantaininig SoA and visages. its easy in theory, but i think current builds are easier for a PUG. :*famine is very slow at killing. it damages whenever energy reaches 0, and those foes are all warriors, meaning just a +2 energy regeneration, so 2 energy/3 secs, so 2*famine damage every 3 secs, which is about 60 damage every 3 secs :*It seems to be a bug: when you have all chamber aggroes and mantain visages (and famine), they dont lose health. maybe the e-drain is so consistent that the energy gain is not considered at all. :*Visages works only for melee, so you cant damage dryders or mindblades with that. :*you need PI, Ural's, Ward for dhuum, this means that you have 4 skill left for damage (other than famine), it could be not enough damage for vale. --Giorgevich 09:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Restore Buildpage Could someone restore the buildpage of UW Terraway plz^^, someone messed with it... :S Konschu 08:48, 14 March 2010 (UTC) :Done :) --[[User:Azreal-of-skyrim|'Azreal of Skyrim']] 08:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::TY!! Konschu 10:00, 14 March 2010 (UTC) Chamber The way you set up the aggro on chamber is kinda stupid. The best way to aggro is have Main tank aggro everything into the old fashion uwsc corner, have emo bond terras and they block. bam chamber done. —Forget 22:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Just so long as you pull them along a wall and block them you shouldn't have a problem with breaks. A correct body block should eliminate the need of the terras to put themselves in a dangerous position. As well, the fewer people you have in aggro, the better chance of holding aggro and not failing. A plus in pugs. Deaths Defiance 08:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Many Fails - Help Hello all. I wanted to post a quick message to ask how on earth we can get good teams put together? ... It's a really dumb question, but I've tried many times and there always seems to be a fail area ... even today the Lab Tank took UWG and I was still in aggro range ... any tips on how to get good players please? :go with your friends and people in your guild/alliance is the only reliable way, otherwise it's pot luck really. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::He's pretty right....18 fails, no successes. 7 of those runs I was only one that popped reaper and 6 of those failed in chamber. Falrach 06:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I've had 3 successes so far with pugs and have put down some pretty decent times. That being said, there seems to be so many fails out there now. I personally seem to pick up every single fail emo out there. Deaths Defiance 08:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Armor of Earth Try changing armor of earth for stone striker and use geomancer insignias and a shield with +10 armor against earth. This should be faster and better energy management but not sure if it works. Can someone test this please? CaRnyVaL 18:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just tested and it works CaRnyVaL 21:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) How bout we go to something that was like mobway, slow but it was pretty hard to fail, you'd have 2 ppl take some areas, the dervs, ua, emo, sos would take chamber, vale, and planes with 2 solo slivers, or E/Me 3 A/D using farmers scythe and Damage Block :Wont work, if both terra's die you go over 5-6 consets and even then, VoS dervs>SF sins. the run It's getting pretty stupid seeing half of the sins die when using 1 ele terra that doesn't know the route to avoid charged. It usually results in: :A) Most of these nub sin / ele terra's die from chain lightning combo becuz one doesn't have SF/Obby Flesh up. :B) Only the ones without it up die. :C) They realize how they get dmg'd, try to run away, run into traps and get pancaked by darknesses becuz of cripple. :D) They survive with a few hp left and die of skele. maybe someone can write better guide + maps? Falrach 20:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Some mates and I have been doing Terraway almost exclusively now for the past few days and once we figure it out to perfection, I think we can start posting guides. If you would like to help, the more the merrier. I want to see Terraway succeed, just needs experienced people. Deaths Defiance 08:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::K, I'm on the same line with you guys, but im only doing it with PuGs cuz im only 1 in ally doing terraway :/. IGN=Elena Shadowstrike, I can T3 and T4 (well, and T1 but that shud be done by a ele). This week I did 28 runs since saturday. all failed Falrach 14:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Elena I remember you, you came with us once. Send us a pm when u wanna go on UW Terras (Me, Defiance, or Frenzy) - --Rob The Spellbinder 17:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Imprisoned spirits Guys, we came to 8/10 today, with an almost fail at 4H ending up with Emo tanking out poolside while I was covering pitside. When we went to pits, we forgot obby flesh tanks cant attack, so we failed there becuz Pits couldn't pull em away :S. So dont forget to take 1 SHADOW FORM tank with you or yu fail. Falrach 17:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Lab Tank - Post your builds and comment I've done many runs, and i've seen many lab tank builds. can we reach a better overall build, or some builds (maybe from faster to safer)? I've done 10 min restore with that (and had a fail bonder wich i had to wait for) Note: doesnt requires personal cons, need SS for first 3 pulls, and slow at escort, but very safe both for tanking and for uwg. --Giorgevich 20:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think that build is safer but I'd change armor of earth for stone striker, take geomancer's insignias and a max shield with +10 armor against earth magic (tested). I changed lab tank build but mr. IP 87.188.117.28 changed it back to armor of earth even tough I put it on variants. Gonna chang2,e it to stone striker cause is faster and more comfortable. CaRnyVaL 14:3 March 20, 2010 (UTC) Current Lab Tank is a bit unsafe, I'd use visage variant or at least change rad field(I don't think is needed) for a visage and change channeling for empathy(easier to kill skeles) or just use 2 visages, ether nightmare or empathy and CoP CaRnyVaL 17:58 March 20, 2010 (UTC) :i agree. this wiki is for PUGs too, not just for exp ppl. safe builds are better than fast ones, although fast ones should be posted in variants --Giorgevich 11:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Stone Striker is better?Why? lets calculate : all damage you receive is earth so with geomancer insigna all armor piece are +20 for a total of 80 AL.With a shield you get additional +8 AL +10 Vs earth for a total of +38 AL.60+38= 98 Al using Al VS earth + Stone Striker. Instead with only "Armor Of Earth" with Earth Magic=16 your armor boost is 62, that mean +24 that is 34.02% damage Reduction.Your total armor with base+"armor of earth" is 60+62=122 Instead 98 (without consets).IMO armor of earth is always better. Light Athena 09:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Bonder Bonder looks a bit unsafe atm and I don't think is good for pugs... Let's just make Bonder Mo/A with dash and put EoE and mantra of inscriptions in variants. Is a lot safer so CaRnyVaL 17:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Unsafe? bonder has the easiest job. just bond and leech. asking not to get aggro isnt much. btw Mantra of inscription isnt needed at all. you have to mantain like 5 or 6 enchs... casting signet once every 15 secs is enough, and you can forget about energy in battle because of balth's spirit. Dash can help if the monk aggro, but if he does, there's something really wrong in him. --Giorgevich 20:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I couldn't put it better myself. --Rob The Spellbinder 21:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean EoE should be put in variants and put dash on the main bar cause pugs could get aggro and dash is safer in this case. CaRnyVaL 08:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've done more than ten runs as lab tank, all with PUGs, i've seen Dash being used only to move faster between battles (and its useless because the tank is slower anyway). The monk never had been so stupid to took my aggro. The only time i saw a monk getting aggro was because the tank pulled foes on him, and Dash wasnt enough to save him anyway. EoE is so good that it cant be left in variants. The template doesn't give a code, because it doesn't accept that many +3+1 attributes. Here's the same thing without the +1s, maybe make a note that the runes go on headsets so the code can be seen? If using av/sv, your better bet would be famine. ~~~~ prof=monk/range protec=12+3+1 divine=6+3 healin=6+3 beastm=10partysignetrebirthof extinctionsuccorspiritbondbarrier/build Wombatt 16:36, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Mindblades Eat SS Much? You lie if you think I'm gonna believe that you can kill mindblades so easily. They would interrupt and break onto the SS so fast it would make ur head spin. Panic+interrupts=useless. Sliver is so slow on those 2. I would just make the rit a glaive rit with glyph of concentration. Innoruuk 19:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :You aggro the 2 mindblades group and aatxes, then pull in a corner, 2 wont be balles with others, but then block the 2 who dont attack leaving a gap on your right, so that you have all balled. the ss aatxes and they're dead. i also use visages so i drain all mindblades' energy. they are a piece of cake, they dont cast and just attack to death. ill post a screenshot if it is really a problem. --Giorgevich 19:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's been my experience that mages in hm run regardless of how you block them. You ball up the main group, and then pressure the other two into the wall correct? Then the question of how do you get the rest of the ball on the wall. Innoruuk 20:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Aggro all; go toward lab pulling all attacking ones near the corner (non-attacking will go to your right); go toward vale without moving attacking ones (non attacking will be to your right again); move toward the non-attacking ones, they will always try to flee in clockwise direction around you, so they move right again a bit so they are now near the wall in mnt direction (more or less); go near the main ball, walking slowly so aatxes are near mindblades, there is a small spot between you and the wall in your right; the 2 non attacking should come in the ball alone (they try to run in the gap in your right, which is too small, and they got stucked); then i use visages to drain energy while i tell necro to kill, but without visages should be the same (maybe pull aatxes a little more toward necro so that he doesnt aggro mindblades). --Giorgevich 21:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Too many failed runs 47 failed pug runs since this build was made public. It's sickening and it's usually because the T1 or T4 have both failed and left. Then the domino effect happens, more people leave! :Well the obvious answer is to not use pugs and organise a few guild runs or at least get a few mates to get a team together. --[[User:Azreal-of-skyrim|'Azreal of Skyrim']] 10:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Just keep trying....and play terra ;) dont scream they're failers if you cant even mantain SF....anyway I did over 150 failruns myself. me almost never failed and if they fial.....just farm out cons. Me, deaths and a few others call this farmway when puggin :p Falrach 18:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) someone fix the e/r pools. iau for dwarven stability and aura of resto/glyph for troll unguent Thank you for the feedback, you would have thought that people would grasp the concept of there areas wouldn't you? I know PUGS are bad but the builds been out for a while and I just can't believe that there is always still 1 person that doesn't have a clue what they're doing. Did another 2 failed runs today which brings the total up to 50 now LOL! It's gone beyond the point of annoyance, it's just sad now. =( Why the fuck would u guys pug this build. old uwsc was ok, dayway was even harder to pug but now you cant fucking pug terraway. u guys are fucking idiots for even trying this with pugs. its clearly meant for guild runs. all of you are fucking morons for not learning ur lessons after 5 fails, u guys continue up to 50 fails and still u continue to pug. give it a fucking rest dumbasses, i mean its not even rated yet you cant know for sure if its gonna work. jesus fuck you ppl should /uninstall :No personal attacks Please. Although I agree with you, there's no need for it --[[User:Azreal-of-skyrim|'Azreal of Skyrim']] 10:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::and anyonymous, there is something called ecto farming I believe ;). You can always farm out the conset (wich is the reason I play an universal build). Falrach 13:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Failed attempt to contribute, and yeah as I said above, there is a big problem with failed runs ending soon because somebody doesn't know what they are doing. --Rob The Spellbinder 21:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) "Why the fuck would u guys pug this build. old uwsc was ok, dayway was even harder to pug but now you cant fucking pug terraway. u guys are fucking idiots for even trying this with pugs. its clearly meant for guild runs. all of you are fucking morons for not learning ur lessons after 5 fails, u guys continue up to 50 fails and still u continue to pug. give it a fucking rest dumbasses, i mean its not even rated yet you cant know for sure if its gonna work. jesus fuck you ppl should /uninstall" ^ Refrain from spurting abuse please. You quite clearly need more sunlight, get out the basement! :Its been said already so why say it again? You should also follow your own advice --[[User:Azreal-of-skyrim|'Azreal of Skyrim']] 21:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New team format First off, team setup. Why the hell do you have a monk bonder? Lets analyze the situation. We have Protective Bond already on the E/Mo. That reduces damage to ~35 tops (700hp). Stoneflesh + Armor reduces 38 damage. That's 0 damage already. Why add an extra bonder that just stands there doing NOTHING except cast bonds at start then stand there and look pretty. Here is my proposition for chamber: * 1 E/Me or A/Me to clear chamber, pop reaper, do UWG/Escort * 1 E/Mo with old E/Mo bar except 0 in Fire Magic and 11 Energy Storage, 10 Protection Prayers, 10 unspec'd at the moment. Protective Bond, Essence Bond, Balthazar's Spirit, Rebirth, ER, Burning Speed, AoR, Elemental Lord. Cast Prot Bond on everyone, Essence Bond + BS on E/Me, spam Burning Speed with enchants up. ALSO, BIG ADVANTAGE: IF AATXES SCATTER DURING UWG, YOU DON'T LOSE. * 1 SoS ritualist, EoE is optional, best with old bar for minor heals * 1 N/Me Echo SS. Drops Aatxes like flies as long as they are blocked right, which is already in the build. The SoS and rit can easily do Wrathful Spirits, but they cannot pop the reaper. This means you either bother the E/Mo and E/Me, or you take 1 spot to do that. That spot needs to kill 6 Mindblades and hold Grasping Darknesses. A/D can kill the Mindblades in a decent time, faster if he blocks and the necro uses SS, and has to be able to kill only 1 without energy problems (they don't like to ball up well anymore), and can tank Graspings pretty easily (Shroud + Shadow Form + 1 more +armor skill, such as Shadow Sanctuary). That leaves 3 more spots. Which 3 reapers are most important to pop? Planes, Mountains, Wastes. Wastes is very easy, so is Planes, so that leaves the problem with Mountains. The current build is very hard to use to solo the quest, but Sliver works fine to pop the reaper UNLESS you have the damage limit of Shadow Form, which means you need E/R (without cupcake/candy, use Storm Chaser as energy management and a running skill), or E/Me (if you have IMS). SO here are the proposed builds for lab/vale: Builds Lab Tank prof=elementalist/mesmer earth=12+3+1 inspiration=7 illusion=11Flesh@17Aura@17of Resolve@8Visage@12Visage@12Nightmareof PainFeast@8/build EMo prof=elementalist/monk energy=12+3+1 protection=12Renewal@17of Restoration@17LordSpeedBond@13BondSpiritRebirth@13/build SoS prof=ritualist/ranger channeling=12+3+1 restoration=8 beast=10of Spirits@17Bloodsong@17VampirismBond@17of Extinction@11of Souls@9Spiritsof my Flesh@9/build SS Necro prof=necromancer/mesmer curses=12+3+1Spirit@17EchoHaste@17InverterUral's Hammer!"Battle Standard of Wisdomoptionaloptional/build I'll finish this post later, its a bit long. --Life Guardian 05:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) First off, most of these noob pug emos cant handle the energy loss(its pretty steep with 2X(3x8+3x2+5) and second, essence bond doesn't work. when lab tank doesn't take dmg, you gain no energy. there are prolly alot of other reasons, but I got no time to write em down. :It does work, its called 9 aatxes max. A/Me works better with an EMo bonder, I'll post that build later. 3-1=2 energy loss per aatxe. Thats 18 energy loss a second. Burning Speed is +24/26. Essence bond works much better with A/Me anyways because Graspings hit occasional 2-5 dmg. And as for noob pug emo's, I'll put in the Usage: Stop being retarded, put up your enchants, mash 2-4. Mash 1 when its recharged, then go back to mashing 2-4. Repeat. I don't have time to post more builds though, should be up tomorrow--Risus 21:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I know that now ^^ I already did a run and have a better idea to roll through the stuff at LT. First off you do normal stuff but T4 stays with team. the LT does 2nd pull and pops reaper. then the EMo bonds Pits and he does pull to vale, and after he does vale aggroing. as soon as they enter vale, LT takes UWG and does it. when vale is done, Pits runs to pits and LT+bonder/T1 does escort. Better bar for the LT is changing EN for Arcane Echo and shadow refuge for Great Dwarf Armor. Falrach 05:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Tactics. We really need some list at each terra wich says: handy to know. and everything that terra can do if the guy that shud do it fails and the later quests. lets say T3 shud be able to do T1/2/4+Escort+4H+Pits+Wastes etc. :Terraway is bad anyways =\. Much more efficient options. Life Guardian 05:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: I wanna try that whirling wastes ranger. Looks fun :3 Docta Jenkins 07:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Behemoths at Queen Knockdown on crit? Stoneflesh prevents criticals bro. So A its just knockdown on hit or B you don't need IAU for them. Docta Jenkins 07:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :See its page on GWW. It doesn't prevent various effects that occur when a critical hit would. It only seems to affect the Critical Strikes attribute effect and the damage from criticals. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 08:32, 31 March 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for clarifying Toraen. Docta Jenkins 05:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Videos i haven't been able to find any, i saw some ppl talking about making some up there, but that was quite a while ago, so i was wondering if any1 has yet made any. i'm getting tired of being turned away from grps cus i haven't done it b4, but mayb i'm just confused, but i thought u needed to do it b4 in order to have done it b4. so i'm hoping for more detailed info on what i need to do, vid's be gr8 for that. tnx in advanced.Akbaroth 17:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Testing? Why is this build still in testing? It obviously works. I've been on 45 min teams. 18:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Changed I've changed quite much, to increase speed and reliability of LT, they shud be able to complete in 1 conset, even in pugs. this means no additional teleports to lab because you just collect at 4H (unless T2/3 is slow and didn't pop it, at wich you will collect in pits, and have someone run to pop planes before starting quests. please discuss the changes i made here. Falrach 07:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :why did you remove E/Me or E/Mo pits? E/Me is just as safe and fast, and can cover more areas if needed (and pop plains quite fast). E/Mo is the fastest build for pits. --Giorgevich 08:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::also, lol interrupts for the pits sin tanking graspings: nightmare=dead because he cant cast sf. lol lab team clearing path for pits: it will take a bit, the pits will have to wait, and probably will end up not doing his area in time. --Giorgevich 08:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::for pugs, you might want to take balthazars spirit on the emo but thats it (weapon swapping should do the trick if your good). you might need to use a bait spell (channeling) but you wont really get rupted that much. Test it if you want. And anyone can tell you, A/Me Pits usually sits around usual pits is 12-14 min clear.(I do pits in 9 min including running there(with guild runs I'd be able to pop vale and do pits in 1 conset))Falrach 09:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Plains Who actually pops plains? :the first terra who finishes --Giorgevich 09:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ty :) So basically, each person pops a difefrent reaper. Question, The reaper each person pops has a quest, do you DO the quest? :Depends on the quest. Pools and Mnts do their quests immediately. Pits, wastes, and plains have to wait for other permas/a tele to that area. Life Guardian 20:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) someone should actually edit how to do wastes, plains and pits. Record What's the record?! CaRnyVaL 15:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :27, but not with these builds, cuz these are bad. Life Guardian 21:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC)